In general, an image forming apparatus means an apparatus that prints on a recording paper print data that is generated in a terminal device, such as a computer. Examples of such an image forming apparatuses may include a copy machine, a printer, a facsimile, and a multi-function peripheral (MFP) that has multiple functions of the above-described apparatuses in one unit.
In the related art, in order to classify a hardcopy document, a user is required to directly confirm the state of the hardcopy document and to classify the hardcopy document sheet by sheet. In particular, in the case of using a bundle of manuscripts having printing history as reusable paper, the user is required to confirm whether the hardcopy document is printable reusable paper sheet by sheet and to arrange the hardcopy document so that a printable side thereof is arranged on one side.
However, it is troublesome to classify a large number of sheets of reusable paper one by one, and due to the user's mistake that is caused by the characteristics of a simple job, there is a possibility that unprintable hardcopy document is mixed in with the reusable paper, or a printable side of the reusable paper is incorrectly arranged as an opposite side thereof. If such a mistake is made, the print job should be re-performed causing the user inconvenience. Further, the user may be aware of such a mistake only after confirming the result of printing output, and this may cause the inconvenience to be increased.
Further, in order to solve the above-described problem, a dedicated device that may automatically classify the document may be purchased to be used. However, it is not easy for a general user to use this method on the point that an additional cost occurs and a separate installation space for the corresponding device may be necessary.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.